Lucario, More Than Family: Chase X Umbreon
by Furrygamer
Summary: My next installment of LMTF, Chase had gone in search of his mate, will they get together, only time will tell. Pokemon x Human/Pokemon


Well here's the next instalment, excuse the title, it has a purpose, and excuse any grammar mistakes this was a little rushed. Rate fair and enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Name's Chase

The day began with sun and warmth, I was on the beach meditating trying to focus my aura so I could read the thoughts of other Pokemon. I focused hard and struggled to maintain the power, then I broke focus and my power faded. I growled with frustration and fell backwards on my back.

I put my paws behind my head and looked up at the clouds. I went into a train of thought, I wanted so badly to evolve into a Lucario, I was being driven crazy with inpatients. I just sighed and closed my eyes. I began to dream about that Eevee again, she had hurt me so bad, but I couldn't blame her, we had just met and I ruined her first time for her. I opened my eyes again and sat up, going back into a criss cross sitting position, the only way I could get better at controlling aura, was to practice, but the only way to truly master it was to evolve.

It was almost 5 months after that fateful day, and I wasn't lying when I said I thought about that Eevee every day. She would flood my thoughts at different times everyday. Some disappointing, others erotic. I exhausted myself from all of the energy I used up activating my aura, it was late out now, and it was about the time dinner was ready.

I went into the cabin and grabbed a plate of sweet potatoes, green beans and ham, I was starving. My father had his eyes glued to the idiot box slowly chewing his food, my mother eating her food at the kitchen counter while standing like she always did. I on the other hand ate at the table sort of civilized but I still shovelled the food in my mouth rather quickly, tonight I kinda just wanted to go to my room and be alone, just lie in bed. When I was finished I put my plate in the sink and went off to my room.

I lied down in bed and crossed my lag over the other, and put my paws behind my head. I started thinking about the Eevee again, then those thought quickly became erotic, my cock began to get hard.

"Shit, well this is embarrassing," I thought to myself.

I then took my 2 fingers and began to stroke the tip. I felt myself getting more and more excited by the second. I then stopped myself.

"Seriously, do you really want to make a mess this close to bedtime," I thought to myself.

So I nodded in agreement with myself, I shut my eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and felt a little different, I was too tired to care so I got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up before I started the day. I went to the bathroom and got in the shower, something was really off, but again too tired to care. I got out when I was finished and went to brush my teeth, the mirror was all fogged up so I couldn't see my reflection. I couldn't put my finger on why I felt different, I felt a lot taller, I dropped my toothpaste and toothbrush and quickly wiped away the steam from the mirror. I trembled with surprise almost falling over, I had evolved into a Lucario. It must've been overnight while I was asleep that I evolved.

I walked out to the living room.

"Hey mom, dad check this out," I announced.

"What is it," they both replied.

"Oh my god," Lucario said.

"Well I'll be damned," Jason said.

"Riolu... you evolved into a Lucario," Lucario said shedding a tear of happiness.

"Wayta go son, you finally evolved," Jason congratulated.

Then Lucario and Jason came in for a group hug, we all hugged each other tightly with happiness. The we all let go and Jason said, "Y'know son I've been thinking about it, we already call your mom Lucario, so I've been thinking we should give you your own name."

"Well what name did you have in mind," I asked.

"I was thinking we should call you... Chase," Jason replied.

"Hmm... I like it," I said.

"It suites you perfectly," Lucario added.

"Well that settles it, from now on we'll call you Chase," Jason said.

I liked the name and it did suit me, now that it was all cleared up I walked over to the door and opened it up.

"Where are you going son," My dad asked.

"To train, where else," I said shutting the door after.

I went down the beach and got right down to business, I could feel my aura getting stronger than before, my mom was right I would become a master in no time. Yeah mastering aura was good and all, but the one thing now that was on my mind the most was that Eevee, I had to go and see if she would take me back, it would tear me apart if I didn't. So I planned to go out to find her 2 days after today.

Chapter 2: The Pursuit of The Eevee

So I was preparing to leave to leave early that morning when suddenly my dad confronted me. I was at the door about to open it.

"Chase, where are you going so early in the morning," Jason asked.

"Oh well I was... uh,"

"You're going after that Eevee aren't you, *sigh*. Listen son, I understand you may have a bond with this girl, but is she really worth all this trouble, Jason asked interrupting me.

"Dad I feel like she and I share a bond, a special kind of bond, I just know we're meant to be," I exclaimed.

"Hmm, alright son if she means that much to you then go, but promise me if she rejects you again that you won't beat yourself up over it too much," he said.

Okay, I won't dad," I replied.

"Good, now you better get going before you mother gets up, I'll cover for you and make up an excuse," he said.

I nodded, turning around and rushing off into the forest kicking up dirt as I ran.

Jason:

I understood what Chase was feeling and knew that he would find the answer he was looking for, I walked back into the cabin and crawled back into bed with Lucario, being careful not to wake her up from her slumber. When Lucario awoke an hour later I followed her into the bathroom, we shared a shower that morning us getting clean, I helped Lucario wash her back, though we were getting clean we also got dirty, I kissed Lucario's neck giving her a hickey, it made her quiver and giggle with pleasure.

She on the other hand didn't help me get clean at all, she got down on her knees and sucked my cock, bobbing her head swiftly, she also had an odd desire to finger my butt hole, I barely noticed as her magnificent muzzle sucked my cock, this moment didn't last long and within seconds Lucario swallowed my seed, most days my cock was all she ate for breakfast.

Lucario and I shared a tender moment after getting out, we embraced each other dripping wet, our love for each other was inextinguishable, I rubbed Lucario's soft furry back and Lucario's paws brushed through my hair, this was something we vowed to do often to display how strong our love for each other was something I hoped Chase would get to experience some day with the right woman.

About an hour later Lucario and I lay on the couch embracing each other again, Lucario on top of me. This was quite an odd day, Lucario and I weren't usually this affectionate, but it didn't bother me, it was helping keep me from answering the question of where Chase was, and my hands caressed every inch of Lucario's body, but then a though hit me, "Hmm I think Lucario is in heat."

"Lucario... have you entered heat my darling," I asked.

"Hmm... yes actually I have gone into heat, is that a problem my dear," she asked seductively.

"Dammit how did she become so sexy," I thought to myself.

I rolled Lucario over off the couch and onto the floor. Lucario giggled and said, "A little rambunctious now are we."

I viscously kissed Lucario like a beast, while trying to slide off my loose fitting sweat pants. I could no longer keep it in me anymore, I got my cock and out and prepared to enter Lucario.

Chase:

I could only imagine how my dad was distracting my mom, I was at the water fall now. It was true when Lucario told me I would master the power of aura when I evolved, I could see the aura flow of every Pokemon in that valley. I searched for the aura of that Eevee, I looked all around the valley but could not find her aura.

I thought maybe I could search better if I was in the ground, so as I did before I jumped off the cliff and dove into the pond that acted as runoff for the water fall, only one problem I was much taller and would sink faster. I panicked in mid air and tried to land better but it was no use, I hit the water head first and as I predicted sunk very fast, I smacked my head off the bed of the pond and I was out cold.

Well this isn't how I planned on dying I said to myself in my unconscious state. I wondered why I didn't think that through a little better, I was just thinking in the moment I guess.

I couldn't believe it, but I woke actually woke up on shore, I sat up and grasped my chest and breathed heavily in and out with relief. I could hardly believe it.

"Well hey there sleeping beauty, you finally woke up," a voice said from behind me.

I tuned around, it was a Nuzleaf that sat hunched up against a rock with a twig in his mouth.

"What the... what the hell happened," I asked him.

"Oh well first you thought it was a good idea to jump off a cliff and you slammed into the water after bracing for impact," the Nuzleaf said sarcastically.

"How the... how the hell do I survive," I asked.

"Well actually an Eevee hauled you out of the water and provided rescue breathing for you, after you coughed some water up and began began to breath again, she simply walked away," the Nuzleaf said.

"W-which way did she go," I asked sharpish now putting a serious look on.

"Why do you need to know that?" the Nuzleaf asked crossing his arms.

"She's someone I know, she's the person I came here looking for," I answered.

"Fair enough, she went off in that direction over there," he said as he pointed north west into a tall bunch of trees.

I nodded and headed off in that direction, I feared that the Nuzleaf may have been lying about it, but I had no choice really but to trust him. I walked through the forest looking every which way for her, I eventually entered a clearing, it was a waterfall surrounded by trees. I looked around and was mesmerized by the scenery, continuing to look around and then looked at the base of the waterfall and saw the most amazing thing I've ever seen.

It was the Eevee and she was standing on her hind legs and was washing herself, I now understood why my father looked at my mom with lustful eyes whenever she was soaking wet now, I looked at her the same way, she had hers eyes shut and was feeling herself up, I swear it was like something out of the shows on late night tv. My cock got hard I looked around to make sure no one else was around, I stepped forward a little to get a better view of her, but while moving forward I tripped and fell to the ground.

The Eevee quickly looked over in my direction and turned away her private parts but turned her head so she could keep looking. I got up quickly and waved at her.

"Uhh... hi Eevee," I said while covering up my shame.

Afterwards Eevee and I sat down by the waterfall as she dried off, the Eevee was now significantly bigger, standing on all fours she was about 1 and a half feet tall, abnormally tall for an Eevee. Standing on her hind legs she was about 3 and a half feet tall, again abnormal for an Eevee. I on the other hand am abnormally small for a Lucario, I was about 3 feet and 7 inches tall. But height didn't matter to me she hadn't changed a bit.

"So why did you come back," the Eevee said half frowning.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, I really had to see you again," I answered. "Listen Lucario,"

"My name is Chase," I interrupted.

"Chase, what we had that night, it was special but it can't happen again," the Eevee said.

"Listen I'm not back to have sex with you again, I just... I want something better than that, I want to be with you," I said.

I grabbed her paw gently, she then pulled it away slowly.

"*sigh* Chase...," she paused.

"Listen Eevee, I feel like we're meant to be together, just spend one day with me, I promise you won't regret it," I said putting my paws together begging.

"*sigh* please, let me think about it," she said.

"Take your time," I replied smiling putting my paw on her leg.

I got up and walked away into the forest, I jumped up into a tree near where she was. I studied her using aura, she lied down on a patch of grass, I tried to get a read on her thoughts, but I couldn't get anything. I sat in the tree as the sun went down, I studied the Eevee for hours being patient, the Eevee finally went to sleep, and I did the same thing up in my tree, well I had to wait for her answer until tomorrow.

Chapter 3: What Is Love?

Morning arrived and I woke up as the sun came up, I looked to see that the Eevee was no longer in her spot, I took that as her decision and kinda felt a little torn inside, but then I remembered what my dad told me and I tried to feel better before I tore myslef up anymore.

I jumped out of the tree and sat down at the base of the tree trunk, I noticed something on my leg, it was my flute I had strapped to my leg to carry, it was a wooden flute my dad and I carved one night, it had a surprisingly good quality sound fora home made flute, I unstrapped it and prepared to play it, I thought it may help make me feel better.

I began to play a song called "Lugia's Song"(for those who have seen the second Pokemon movie just imagine what it sounds like, for those who don't know the song, look it up and give it a listen), it was a song I heard a long time ago from a wise man that sat playing in a field, I learned how to play a little later. The sound that emanated was so perfect and peaceful, it attracted a crowd the more I played.

The other Pokemon were hypnotized by the sound and were fascinated as well as mesmerized. And then out of nowhere the Eevee appeared, I tried to make it look like I didn't notice her and kept playing now closing my eyes. I practically knew the song by heart, it was my favourite tune to play.

When I was finished playing the song, I opened my eyes and saw the Eevee sitting in front of me, the crowd dispersed rather quickly.

Y'know, I've heard that song before, and you play it so beautifully," The Eevee said.

"Thank you, I've had some practice," I said smiling at her.

"Can we take a walk," she asked.

"Sure," I replied.

I got up and strapped my flute back to my leg, and began to walk with her.

"So I thought about it, and I am willing to give you a chance," she said.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Just don't make me regret it, please," she said lowering her head.

"I swear on my life, you will not regret this," I said holding her chin and raising her head up.

She let out a smile and we continued walking along.

"So how have things been with you lately, I noticed you've grown, I said.

"Well I haven't changed really, but you have evolved and you look so different to me," she said.

"Sure you've changed, you're so much more beautiful since we last met," I said.

She smiled and turned away flattered, she was really bashful always being shy, I was laying on the mush trying to get her to surrender, all I had to do was keep it up and she'd be mine.

We finally found a nice spot to sit down, a cliff over looking a valley, the cliff wasn't very high, and there was a nice shady tree and a rock that sat near the cliff edge, a perfect place to relax. I sat down on the rock in the sunshine and soaked up the rays, Eevee sat down in the shade.

I wanted to set a peaceful mood, so I pulled out my flute and began playing Lugia's song again, Eevee began to hum to it. It was such a nice day outside, the sun was really nice on my fur and it made me feel warm inside. I played the song perfectly, it made Eevee smile, and when I finished the Eevee asked me, "So tell me about you."

"Well I live in a cabin a few kilometres back, my father is a human and my mother is a Lucario," I said.

"What, your mother and father are... that's impossible," she said.

"Oh they aren't my biological parents, they're just the people who took me in, the people I call family, I said.

"Oh, well don't you find that a little... strange," she asked.

"Well I didn't take to the idea at first and thought it was a little wrong, but they love each other so much and share an unbreakable friendship, they treat me like one of there own," I answered.

"Oh, well that's actually really nice," she said smiling.

"So what about you, tell me about yourself," I said.

"Well I've lived in this forest all my life, and both my parents are dead,"she said. "I'm so sorry," I said. It's okay, they both fell ill and passed away, I've lived on my own ever since, it's been pretty lonely," she said.

"Well I'm here," I said placing my paw on top of hers.

She kept loosening up more and more, I could tell she'd be mine soon. I then spotted an apple up in the tree, so I pounced up and grabbed it off the tree, I gave it all to Eevee, she was very flattered now she nibbled on it slowly, I went back to my rock and sat up against it.

And then all of a sudden the Eevee paused as if something inside of her snapped, she then pounced on me, I put my hands around her waist and she lied on top of me.

"I can't resist anymore I love you Chase, and I want you to be mine," she said.

I didn't say anything I just pulled her in and kisses her, the first real kiss of my life, and it was so damn sweet. Our tongues down each others throats, we made out for a good 6 minutes.

We then finally stopped and lay in embrace. She clutched my face gently and rubbed my cheeks, and I held her waist and rubbed her hips. I couldn't believe it, she was finally mine. She do whatever I wanted . I sat up off the ground back againsted the rock and I sat Eevee down in lap facing the other way, I then kissed her neck and she groaned and yelped with pleasure. I did this for about 5 minutes, then I stopped and she whispered, "Now it's your turn."

She turned around and gave me a devilish grin. She got off my lap and grabbed my cock and licked it, she the took her paw and began to jerk me off. She moved her paw up and down my cock swiftly, moving her paw faster and faster.

She stopped a couple seconds later, and now used her muzzle to suck my cock, her warm mouth felt so good. She kept going down on my cock faster and faster, saliva shooting everywhere, and then finally my seed shot into her mouth and she swallowed my gift.

I was lying back on my rock satisfied and Eevee sat looking at me with a grin. The sun became too much for me and Eevee and I went and cuddled in the shade of the tree.

We sat there for hours and finally the sun began to go down, Eevee and I got up and sat at the edge of the cliff watching as the sun went down. We held paws and she sat in my lap with my arm around her. We watched until the sun went down, it was dark now, as the light turned to darkness Eevee and I looked at each other with fire in our eyes. I pulled Eevee in and kissed her, it was better than any other kiss before, when we let go of each other something strange happened. The Eevee began to glow, I had no idea what was happening, the glow revealed a change in body shape and size, and then the glow faded. Eevee had just evolved into an Umbreon.

"Eevee, you evolved. This is amazing," I said.

"Wow it finally happened, ooh lala," she remarked while looking herself over. She looked so beautiful the mom light making the yellow rings on her body glow.

I couldn't contain myself anymore, I tackled Umbreon and lied on top of her, kissing her intensely. Umbreon had no objection to this and we rolled around on the ground making out. When we stopped she was on top of me, I held her hips, and she began to ride my cock. This was the greatest moment of my life, it was like a feeling I've never experienced.

"Ah, ooh," she moaned with pleasure.

I on the other had barely made a sound, the forest was so silent the only thing I could here was the collision of fur and flesh and her moaning. I was getting close to exploding inside her, I flipped her over so I was on top and let her have a rest, I began to ride her now, she grabbed my shoulders and squeezed hard, a little too hard. Then all of a sudden she opened her eyes wide and her pupils became extremely small, she just snapped.

"YES, FUCK ME HARDER!" she roared.

She was like a wild animal, I liked it. I did as she commanded and picked up the pace. She was intense, her fangs showed more, and her claws dug into my shoulder blades.

"YES! YES! FUUUUUUUU!" she roared again.

Her fire was inextinguishable, she was the girl I wanted to fuck for the rest of my life.

"FASTER! HARDER!" she commanded.

She was so incredible, I was running out of energy real quick, I was panting intensely, I was getting close now, I could tell she was too.

"Yes, YES! YEEEESSSSS!, She yelled out.

"Uhn," I grunted loudly.

We orgasmed at the same time, her juices flowed like a river, my seed poured into her and some spilled out, it was the most unbelievable sex I've ever had, considering I had only had it once. I rolled off of her and lied on the ground panting and trying to catch my breath. Umbreon cuddled up to me and I put my arm around her and embraced her.

"Umbreon *huff*... will you *huff*... be my mate," I asked her.

"Yes, I will," She said grinning at me.

I held her close and kissed her, then she rolled over on her side and I embraced her, spooning her from behind.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," I said in reply.

We then both drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 4: Mates

We woke up the next morning and ventured back to the water fall, she had agreed to come with me back to my home and we would find a place to live in the forest near there. We took our time getting back walking and enjoying the scenery. Three days later we returned to the cabin after traversing the land. We arrived to see my mom and dad having a beer on the porch. My mom sensed my presence.

"Chase!" She cried our rushing over and hugging me.

"Chase," my dad said getting up and walking over giving me a hug as well.

"Mom, dad, I'd like you to meet my mate, this is Umbreon," I said.

"But what about that Eevee," my dad asked.

"She is the Eevee, she evolved," I replied.

Umbreon got up on her hind legs and Hugged my mom, Umbreon about a few inches smaller than my mom standing on her hind legs, but my dad on the other hand. My dad kneeled down and hugged Umbreon. My dad would never be able to understand Umbreon, but my mom changed that, she used the power of aura to give him the knowledge to understand Umbreon when she spoke.

"Welcome to the family," my dad congratulated.

A few minutes later, we all retired to the cabin living room, and then my dad requested me to come outside. I followed him outside and he lit up a smoke and sat on a patio chair, I sat down in a chair.

"Here you want one," my dad offered holding out a cigarette.

My dad rolled his own smokes, he grew the tobacco himself, so they didn't have any of the harsh chemicals in it. I nodded and took the smoke from his hand putting it in my mouth, my dad held out his hand and lit my cigarette with his lighter. I inhaled.

"*sputter*, *cough*," I coughed.

"Hahaha, it happens to all first timers, you'll get used to it," he remarked.

"Y'know son, I'm real proud of you. You went back there and had the courage to face her again, and this time you got the girl," he congratulated. I nodded my head and smiled, coughing again a little as I exhaled. My dad tossed the rest of his smoke and grabbed a beer and cracked it open. He handed me one.

"Here, you might need this," he said handing me a bottle opener.

I had seen him use this before so I just did what I saw him do, grasping the cap with the opener and popping off the top. I took a sip and retched, sticking out my tongue and squinting a little.

"Hahaha, another acquired taste, you'll get used to it as well but I wouldn't recommend more than one in an hour," he remarked once again. We sat on the porch for a few more minutes, us taking sips, me still retching. But then I finally said.

"Dad..." I said pausing and my dad turning to me.

"Thanks, for believing in me," I said.

My dad smiled and leaned in and hugged me. After that day my dad and I begs to scope out locations for a new cabin for Umbreon and I, we found a nice little location, levelled ground and no tree roots, it was perfect. My dad and I began building it a week later, it was only going to be big enough for a small kitchen and 2 bedrooms. When we were finished it was perfect, the house was very simple because Umbreon and I didn't plan on using the cabin very much, we wanted to live how Pokemon should with very few luxuries.

My mom was a domestic Pokemon all her life, but I was born wild and I wanted it to remain that way mostly, my cabin had 3 things; a stove, a sink and a bed. The first thing we did with that bed, was lied down and slept together in a warm embrace. I no longer had to dream about Umbreon, because I was now living that dream. Umbreon was my mate, and our bond would never be broken.


End file.
